Foundation
by Domand
Summary: We know the Van der Linde Gang. The end of their story has been told many times. From their collapse in 1899, to the final members deaths in 1911. But what about the beginning of that story? What events lead to the creation of this ruthless gang? Here, see the foundation this gang would be built on, serving robin hood-esque philosophies, until it's destined failure and collapse.
1. 1) Brothers In Arms

**TEMPORARY UPDATE:** **Chapter Two has been fixed!**

"_**Brothers in Arms"**_

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, May, 1870**

In a quiet room, a young 15 year old Dutch van der Linde sits on his bed. His curly black hair slicked back. His face clean, and he wears a tan shirt with a grey vest and tan dress pants. Dutch puts on his brown boots, tucking the pants over them. As he is ready, he stands and looks out his window into the afternoon. He smiles.

His mother, Greta van der Linde, enters the room.

"Where are you off too?" She asks her son.

"To meet with James," Dutch says while looking out the window and loosing his smile. "Just as I told you last night that I would."

"Well be back in at least three hours," Greta tells Dutch. Dutch turns around, and looks at his mother. Annoyed.

"The sun will not even be down yet," Dutch tells his mother. "Are you actually gonna do this again?"

"I have rules Dutch," Greta responds firmly. "I expect you to follow them."

"Rules?" Dutch says while chuckling. " Your rules are based on your overprotectiveness. You are too sacred to send me to school, wasting away most of our money on a tutor."

"He is a fine tutor. He has taught you many things, reading, history, skills in how to do things."

"Sure, but what about only being allowed to have a small number of friends, only three or two hours to spend time with them? Never allowed to invite one here, or even allowed to pay visits to their own homes."

"I am just trying to protect you."

"You are just trying to control me," Dutch says as he grows more angry. "You have always been controlling. No matter the compromise, no matter the attempts I made in good faith to ease your worry. You still are afraid of the world. You control me and shelter me."

Greta looks down from her angry son. She sighs and looks back at Dutch with a sadden expression.

"I tried warning your father to stay away from the war," Greta tells Dutch calmly. "But he didn't listen. His persistent nature ended with him going, then getting killed. I fear the brutal world taking you victim. Just as it did him. I cannot afford to lose you after him."

Dutch looks at his mother, annoyed. He sighs angrily before walking past her to leave. Greta looks at her son, before looking away in sadness. Holding her hand as she looks down.

Amongst the streets of Philadelphia, many people on horses or wagons passby. Some workers are outside their shops, cleaning or sorting supplies. Many citizens simply walk the busy streets. Dutch walks amongst the sidewalk, along with the citizens. He looks about at the busy streets, only to suddenly start getting shoved pass by those walking faster. He simply continues walking, trying to ignore it.

Dutch soon crosses the street towards a building. As he finds himself there, he looks at it. It is the library. Dutch see's the building is closed, and a sign on the window. A sign that reads "Closed. Building now current property and to be renovated into Spalder Clothing Office."

"Dammit," Dutch says under his breath.

"A shame," a voice says behind Dutch. Dutch turns around to see who it is. He sees it is his friend.

"James Miller," Dutch says happily. "Always good to see you my friend."

Dutch and James shake hands. James, a seventeen year old with darkish brown hair. He wears a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Dark jeans tucked into his black and silver boots. James and Dutch look at the library, examining its closed down sign.

"Gregory Spalder bought this place," James says. "His many business are starting to take over this city."

"I loved getting books from this place," Dutch says with a sort of fondness in his voice. As if he is thinking of his memories with the library. "I got that one book my tutor first showed me. The one about the values of which America was founded on."

"I remember that," James says. "I think I read that one before you. You were so obsessed with the ideas presented in that one. Values of liberty and fighting for it."

"It was an interesting set of concepts. One I wish I had more time to explore. My controlling mother however, and my tutor, have had other plans though with stuff they have me doing as of recently."

"How are you and your mother by the way?"

James and Dutch look at eachother. Silence passes as Dutch slowly looks away to think and gather his words.

"I don't know how to politely put it," Dutch says firmly.

"Well, don't say it politely," James says as he shrugs and smiles. "You can just say how you feel. I ain't gonna judge you. You know that."

Dutch smiles and nods. He proceeds, "Well….you love your mother, don't you?"

"I do," James responds.

"Well, I mean sure, you got a father, a mother, a younger brother. You have good relationships with them as far as I can tell. And as far as you say."

"Of course," James says as he chuckles. "I mean me and my little brother Edward can get into fights at times, but he's only fourteen. A year younger than you. He doesn't know no better. My mother and father can get on my nerves sometimes, but it's never serious."

"Exactly," Dutch says. "But place yourself in my shoes. My father died when I was eight years old. Killed by wretched, racist, no good southern confederates. It has ruined my mother.

James is silent. Dutch continues. "My mother is so protective of me now. She fears losing me, just as she lost my beloved father. I have tried for years to get her to relax and all it does is anger her. Creating much more undesired rules from her. She won't even let me go to school. The only reason we met was because we ended up both trying to get the same book here two years ago."

"And we have been unable to stay apart ever since," James says. "But, well, I understand some of the rules your mother has set are some of the more intense ones I ever seen or heard of. Can't visit you, can't visit me, strict time limit to be away from home. Hell I get it. No freedom. I wouldn't complain about the school though. You are lucky with a tutor. He is smart ain't he? Got you hooked into reading all sorts of philosophical books and tales."

"I agree, but it ain't about the school fully," Dutch tells James. "Like you said earlier, no freedom. I just wish to be able to have some true independence. Enjoy the spoils of liberty that was blessed unto man."

"You can," James says while smiling at Dutch. "You just need it from your mother's point of view for the time being."

"What point of view?"

"She is worried of losing the only thing she has left from your father. Afraid to lose her son. Her only son. You gotta be precious to her. Considering the brutal lost she faced with your father, it might've just hit her hard."

"You know," Dutch says before stopping. He hesitates before continuing. "You know she had the unbelievable nerve to bring my father up while she spatted nonsense out to me again."

Dutch sighs.

"I hardly got to know him," Dutch says calmly. "And she wants to talk about his persistence getting him killed. It is not what I want to hear. I just wanna be free to live without such strict control over my life from her."

James sighs and pats Dutch's shoulder.

"Do you love her?" James asks.

"Of course," Dutch says.

"Then just understand her," James says. "She lost...your father...in such a sudden and tragic way. It affected her hard and she can't really let the pain go. It manifests itself in fear of that happening again with you. While hopefully you can make progress with her on something, be patient with her."

James and Dutch look at each other. Dutch nods.

"Thank you for always being there to have my back James," Dutch says while smiling.

James nods. Him and Dutch look at each other and smile. They then look back at the closed down library.

"Damn shame Spalder had this place bought," James say.

"Unfair," Dutch replies. "The memories, the hundreds of books to choose from here. Literally. I feel like this man has enough businesses in town, why does he want another one?"

"Sadly," James responds before stopping to think. "Sadly it just, seems that he and people like him are interested in money only. Any golden opportunity to acquire more money is gonna be pursued by them. He wants to buy every shop in town so he can produce more money, that'll be what he does."

"That is wrong," Dutch says while looking forward in thought. "It seems the goal is so wrong. The purpose. To just get rich? No, there needs to be a good goal and standing moral ground amongst the world. People shouldn't be corrupt or money hungry."

Dutch looks at James.

"It just destroys good pleasures of decent people who are not as powerful. Like us not having this library. Not being able to enjoy it as we always did."

Dutch and James look around.

"Well," James says. "That is just the way it is."

The two stand in silence.

"We still got that one eatery down the road," James says to Dutch as he smiles. Dutch smiles in return and responds, "I suppose you are right. Why not take ourselves there."

At an eatery, sometime later,

James and Dutch sit at a table, eating a meal together.

"Tastes pretty good," James says. "I wish my mother could cook this well."

James and Dutch laugh.

"Don't ever let her hear you say that," Dutch replies. "You'd break her little heart. And your mother, miss Emily, is too pure a heart to see broken."

"My mother is a decent enough cook I'll admit," James says chuckling.

A young, female, worker coming over to James and Dutch. She sees their empty plates from what they've already finished.

"Are finished with these?" She asks, nervousness in her voice.

"Uh, yeah," James says as the worker begins grabbing the plates. Long, beautiful blonde hair, and a cute face are just the many features about her that stand out about this girl who is about nineteen.

"I ain't seen you here before," Dutch mentions.

"No I started last week," the girl replies. "My names Lydia."

"Well get used to seeing us more often Lydia," James says chuckling.

"We like to come around here often," Dutch buds in. Lydia smiles as she leaves with the plates. James and Dutch look at each other, while still observing Lydia from a distance.

"I see your eyes James," Dutch says smiling at James.

"Excuse me," James responds. Clearly caught off guard.

"She's pretty cute," Dutch says. "She fits your tastes."

"Oh come on Dutch," James responds. "You know I ain't really got with a nice girl for some time."

"Why not?"

"Well, after Daisy ended up not working out last year, I just want to start taking my life a little slower."

"Since when have you ever taken things slow," Dutch says chuckling. James chuckles.

"Well Dutch, I don't think you have much room to talk. You ain't date no one since around the time we met."

Dutch takes a sip from his drink as he responds. "You know I just have no idea why but I never see girls nowadays I have an interest in to try and get."

"Too busy reading philosophy books Mr. Aristotle," James says jokingly.

"Piss off," Dutch says as him and James laugh. They look back at Lydia who cleans another table down the way.

"You know," Dutch says. "Just go up to her, introduce yourself. She looks only a tad bit older then you."

"Didn't I say I'd rather take things slow with my life now," James replies while looking at Dutch.

"You could take things slow with her," says Dutch.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

James sips from his drink. He puts down his empty glass.

"I don't know, how will I approach her?" James asks.

"So you do wanna speak with her?" Dutch responds.

"Just tell me what I should say," James jokingly demands.

Dutch laughs as he responds. "Well your glass is empty. Pretend she forgot it, and you can take it up to her. That is a reason to go up to her and start talking. Once you let her know you just wanted to help her out, figure out what she is doing starting a job here. SHe wants to to stay? Or is she planning for something bigger?"

"Ain't that creepy?" asks James. "To just go up and start asking lots of questions like that."

"It ain't creepy James," Dutch affirms. "We are local customers here. You know some of the other workers. You just wanna get to know her now too."

James and Dutch look at Lydia. Suddenly, they see three boys around there age enter the eatery. Dressed with expensive outfits and looking around. One of the boys spots and points at Lydia. Him and the other two boys head over to her. James and Dutch watch from their table.

"Dammit," James says. "It's the Spalder brothers."

"Really?" asks Dutch.

"That's right," James says. "Ken, Mark, and Tom. God I hate them boys."

"There father Gregory being so rich," Dutch begins. "Makes em think they are entitled. Better then everyone else."

"Hey look, their talking to that girl from earlier," James points out.

Lydia stands there, facing Ken, Mark, and Tom. Ken slowly lifts her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"I don't understand," Ken says. "We were so good with each other. I gave you everything."

"You didn't give me anything," Lydia nervously responds. "You never let me hang around with anyone. Made me stay with you, wear clothes I didn't like. Was mean to me."

"Those clothes were some of the finest from my fathers stores," Ken protests. "People like you and your poor mother would beg to even see something like them."

"It ain't about the clothes," Lydia says. Her voice shaking more. "I felt controlled by you. I thought you were nice but it turned out you were nothing like that. No leave me alone."

"What did you just say to him," asks Mark.

Lydia looks at Ken and his brothers. They stare her down. She begins to tremble

"You broke my heart Lydia," Ken proclaims. "You were with me for those sweet five months, suddenly you decide you don't love me. What? Found another boy? Who is he?"

"Ken," Lydia begins to say, but Ken interrupts, "Why did you leave me like that!"

James and Dutch watch as the rest of the eatery begin to also see the drama. James angrily sighs and gets up.

"Where you going?" Dutch asks.

"I ain't just gonna sit back and let these entitled bastards mess with her," James says as he proceeds foreword. Dutch sighs and follows after him. As the Spalder brothers confront Lydia, they see James and Dutch approach. They look at each other.

"What boys?" Tom says. "This don't concern you."

"Actually it does," James says. "I am gonna ask you leave this girl alone."

Lydia looks at James. Ken lets her go and walks up to James.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Ken asks.

"Names James. James Miller," James says.

"James Miller," Ken says as he thinks. His brother Mark buds in. "I heard that name before, ain't your father an officer in the city? Hugh Miller right?

"Yes," James responds firmly.

"Ah yes," Ken says. "I think he has harassed my father a few times."

"It ain't harassing if your father Gregory has been involved in some shady business."

"So," Tom begins. "You trying to stand up for justice like your daddy?"

"I just don't appreciate you being mean to her for no reason," James says.

"She is my girlfriend," Ken says.

"Sounds more like 'was'," Dutch chimes in.

The Spalder brothers face off with James and Dutch. Ken laughs as he looks at his brothers. Mark and Tom laugh in return. As Ken looks back at James, he swings his fist at him. James dodges, then punches Ken in the face. Ken falls.

"Hey!" Mark shouts. Mark grips James up and runs him back against the wall. Dutch sees and goes to help his friend, but gets punched in the stomach by Tom. Dutch returns a punch to Tom face, as the two begin fighting. Mark continues gripping Mark against the wall. James headbutts Mark, which knocks him back. Mark releases James and allows James to run after and tackle Mark. On the floor, James punches Mark in the face again and again. James gets up and grips Mark up. He takes him to the door and throws him outside.

Over by Dutch and Tom, Dutch dodges another punch from Tom, then slams his fist into Toms side. Dutch then kicks Tom back, and he falls into a table. Tom gets up and charges at Dutch. He knocks Dutch into a wall, and angrily punches his side. James suddenly runs up and pulls Tom back. He shoves him outside too. As Dutch catches his breath, James pats his back.

"You good?" James asks.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Dutch replies.

As Ken gets up, James and Dutch look at him. Ken feels his face in pain.

"Enjoy your nap there?' James asks.

"Ah you bastards," Ken says as he stumbles to the door. "You know who my father is? He'll not appreciate this."

"Yeah," James says. "Get the hell out of here."

Ken stumbles out. James and Dutch look at Lydia.

"You okay?" James asks.

"I...am fine," Lydia says while trying to calm down. "Are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"Shit James," Dutch says. "I mean we just fought the sons of the richest guy in town. Are we sure about what we just did?"

"It was worth it," James says. "Just cause your powerful, don't mean you can treat people as you wish. It ain't right, and people deserve better. To free from that crap."

An older man, who seems to run the place, comes out.

"Mister Smyth," Dutch says.

"The hell is going on out here?" Smyth asks, angry.

"Spalder came in to bother your fine employee," James explains. "I and Dutch fought and got em out of here."

"The hell!" Smyth says. "You got into a scuffle with Gregory Spalder's boys in my establishment?"

Smyth sighs, rubs his eyes, and continues. "He could buy this place off from me with a little price and get away with it. I ain't able to afford getting involved in this. Dammit."

"Hey,' James tries to explain.

"No," Smyth interrupts. "Just pay and get out of here for now boys. Go."

James and Dutch look at each other. They sigh and nod, and go back to the their table to prepare to leave.

"Hey," Lydia calls out to James. James stops walking, and turns back to look at Lydia.

"Thank you," she says while smiling. James smiles and nods at her.

James and Dutch walk down the street and stop out front Dutch's home. They look at each other, and Dutch breaths heavily.

"Time to return to the controlling women," Dutch says.

"Just try and understand her," James explains. "It'll be okay."

James and Dutch look up at the home, before he looks at James with worry.

"We gotten caught up in a few scraps before James," Dutch tells James. "But never with people like the Spalder boy's."

"The Spalder boy's," begins James. "They think they can just push people around. It ain't fair. People deserve fairness."

"But the risks with fighting those who are unfair," Dutch begins. "I mean it is sure controversy and drama to deal with. No doubt Gregory Spalder will be very upset about this."

"It doesn't matter, we shouldn't be held back from standing up for whats right, just cause we are scared of what will happen. Stand for whats right, no matter what will happen. You could inspire others to do the same.

It'll maybe help make the world a little better."

Dutch nods at James advice. He sighs as he looks around.

"Well," Dutch begins as he looks back at James and smiles. "Perhaps you impressed that girl."

James joking shoves Dutch. "Get out of here."

James begins to leave and says to Dutch, "Try to ease things with your mother. She loves you."

"Leaving love aside," Dutch starts to say.

"No," James interrupts. "Don't ever leave love aside Dutch. It's all we got."

James and Dutch smile and nod, before Dutch heads inside. James continues down the road to home. The sun begins to set.


	2. 2) Worries

**Edit: So when I originally uploaded this chapter, it had Chapter One's content instead of the stuff it was suppose to have. I didn't notice this until the reviews pointed it out so thanks to them for bringing it to my attention. I reuploaded Chapter Two now as you can see with the correct content. So sorry for the mistake, and enjoy Chapter Two!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**"Worries"**_

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, May, 1870**

As the night carries on, Dutch sits in his room. Reading a book. A small candle on the nearby nightstand gives just faint lighting to the room. Dutch reads the passage from his book, with very curious eyes and a sense of interest.

_"Absolute control is a breach of individual liberty. This is self explanatory and obvious."_

Dutch turns the page, and reads further.

_"Now that is not to say control isn't a force to exist. It is a force of nature. It is the paradox created by a relationship between control and freedom. While you should not use control to assert dominance over others and their natural given rights, you should control yourself and your own environment. Your own aura. You should control where your life takes you and what path you set on. Allowing yourself to find and live a life to your liking. You must not allow others to invade it or corrupt it."_

Dutch sits there, looking up slowly from book as he processes these words. He glances over at his mirror on the wall. Looking at himself. As Dutch is deep in thought from the passage, his mother calls his name from downstairs.

"Dutch!"

Dutch looks at his door, and sighs in annoyance. He closes the book, and as he stands places it on the nightstand.

"What do you want?" asks Dutch calling out to his mother.

"Come down here right now," Greta responds.

Down at the front door of the small home, Greta stands with a man in a suit. A grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a tie. The man has a bushy mustache above his lips, with stubble covering the rest of his chin and lower face. A very buff man, with a overbearing chest and even with the suit, the muscles of his arms can still be seen.

Dutch comes down the steps slowly, seeing his mother and the man. He stops at the bottom step and looks at the two, confused.

"Dutch, do you have something to tell me?" asks Greta while crossing her arms.

Dutch rolls his eyes and sighs, knowing his mother is aware of something he did.

"Well?" insists Greta.

"You clearly already know what I did," says Dutch with attitude as he looks his mother in her eyes. "So just go ahead and get on with it."

"I'd watch your tone young man," grumbles the deep voice of the man. Dutch looks over at him, keeping the annoyed look in his eye.

"Who are you?" asks Dutch.

"I work for Mr. Spalder," replies the man firmly. "My name is Elias. I believe you and a friend assaulted Mr. Spader's sons."

"Assaulted?" Dutch says holding back a chuckle and a small snort coming from his nose. "Is that what they called it?"

"Is this a joke to you young man?" asks Elias a little more annoyed. Dutch chuckles while he waves his hands up. Not taking the situation too seriously.

"Oh it is not a joke," says Dutch. "I understand just how serious this all is. A couple of hooligan kids screwing with a poor kid, so me and a friend kicked their asses."

Elias slowly walks forward towards Dutch. Dutch slowly loses his smile and inches back a little.

"I'm afraid you are unaware how big and serious Mr. Spalder is," Elias says in an intimidating tone. "A very important businessman who doesn't have time to waste with a bottom feeder such as you."

Elias towers over Dutch. Dutch stands there, now clearly nervous. He glances at his nervous mother, who doesn't say anything.

"So," Elias says. "How are we gonna make this right?"

Dutch responds with a shaky tone in his voice. Shifting his eyes around. "Well I... me and my friend... we were trying to help a poor girl."

"That 'poor' girl is a young courtship of Ken Splader. You had no need to invade that situation."

"My son is a very arrogant boy," Greta says with a nervous chuckle as she begins to tremble. "He didn't mean no harm."

Dutch looks at his mother with anger, before looking back at Elias with nervousness. Elias slowly looks over at Greta.

"Well let's teach your boy to not be so arrogant," suggests Elias as he grins. He looks back at Dutch, and with an intimidating smile, continues talking to him. "Dutch... how are we gonna teach you to stay out of people's business?"

Dutch is silent as he is intimidated by the overbearing Elias. Elias waits as he looks down at Dutch.

"Well?" Elias asks.

"I... I am sorry," Dutch slowly spits out. His voice even more shaky.

"You can say that," Elias responds. "But how are you gonna prove it?"

"What do you want?" Dutch nervously and suddenly says with a raised tone. Elias looks at Dutch, somewhat shocked but impressed by Dutch's still persistent nature. Despite his obvious nervousness.

"What I want young man," Elias starts as he gets right in Dutch's face. Greta inches closer, afraid for her son. "What I want is you to pay us in damages."

Elias backs up and looks at Greta.

"Poor Ken and Mark Spalder needed stitches," Elias says with a fake concerned voice. "Now the cost obviously didn't destroy us, but any loss of money is a loss. Plain and simple."

"What do... what do you mean?" Greta asks nervously, holding her hands up to her neck as she trembles. Elias smiles and walks closely over to her.

"Gonna need some repayment," Elias says. "So, can you do that?"

Greta trembles as she thinks. "I.. I... I guess we can."

"Not guess," Elias corrects Greta. "You CAN."

Dutch and Greta look at Elias in awkward and tension filled silence.

"How much?" Greta asks.

"Twenty Dollars," Elias proudly says.

"Twenty!?" Dutch says in concern and shock at the outrageous request. "It definitely didn't cost that much for their stitches."

"Are you really gonna ask questions?" Elias says with a more annoyed questions. He suddenly smiles and changes his tone to a sarcastic happy one. "Fifty dollars then I suppose."

"Fifty?" Greta asks in a very nervous and scared tone. "No, we can't afford that!"

"You better find a way," Elias says as he heads for the door. Greta runs up to him, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Please," Greta begs. "Please I don't know what we can do but anything else. Please. We can't afford that."

Elias sighs as he rubs his chin. Dutch looks on concerned.

"Well then," Elias begins to suggest. He inches closer to a scared Greta. He caresses her face and smiles in her face. His somewhat foul breath filling her nostrils. "Perhaps you can lay with me."

Dutch looks at the two, slowly growing angered.

"Leave," Dutch says with all his anger contained in his low tone. Clear;y he is ready to burst. Elias looks at him and slowly smiles.

"As you wish," Elias tells Dutch. Elias backs up and opens the door while smiling at Dutch and Greta. "Your choice. Money, or a good time with me. Either one will clear you off our list."

Elias exits through the door, while giving one final glance over at Dutch and his mother. "Goodnight you two."

Elias leaves the house, shutting the door.

Just as the door shuts, Dutch looks at his mother. Angry.

"The hell where you doing," Dutch exclaims.

"Dutch, your language!" Greta says.

"My language is the least of it," Dutch says. "You just practically sat there while that man got all up in my face!"

"Dutch," Greta tries to say.

"You stood there," Dutch says with anger. "Didn't say anything until long after he could've hurt the son you so 'preciously protect and fear for'. Always overprotective, but because a strong man for a corporate bastard comes over, you stand back in fear."

"Dutch I love you," Greta says. "I am not overprotective of you. I just fear for you and I refuse to lose you. Is that a sin? Loving your son?"

"You only 'love' me in such a way because daddy died in a war," Dutch tells his mother in anger. "Just because he died in a war, you fear for my life whenever I put my damn shoes on!"

"I don't want to lose you. I already lost him!"

"Well your gonna lose me if you keep pushing me away and making me hate poor life we lead. Where bastards like Spalder push us around. Where you degrade yourself by letting that man suggest sleeping with you to just pay off a debt. A debt of being a good samaritan."

Greta rubs her face and sighs. She sheds a few tears.

"You've really gotten us into trouble Dutch," Greta says. Dutch rolls his eyes and gives an annoyed sigh. "I have to pay fifty dollars to those guys now."

Dutch is silent. He slowly looks at his mother.

"Why?" Dutch asks.

"Why?!" Greta suddenly says with her raised voice. "Because you decided to get into trouble with people. The sons of the richest and most powerful man in town!".

"So your gonna conform to his control?" Dutch tells his mother. "You will just do as they say and pay them money we don't have?!"

"What choice do we got? Gregory Spalder is known to get things he wants with his money. He can be very dangerous, you know what he might do if we don't make this right!"

"Why is he wasting time with bottom feeders like us? Or so they call us."

"Because you perhaps fought his sons and made them need stitches!"

Dutch and Greta are silent. They stand there, thinking. Greta looks at Dutch, who looks back.

"You are not allowed to leave this home until I settle this," Greta tells her son.

"What?" says Dutch.

"You just got the most powerful man in town on our bad side!" yells Greta.

"Will you stop yelling at me?!" Dutch barks back. "I did what I did to help someone from being hurt by a spoiled, controlling brat."

"Well I'm afraid that controlling brat that you tried to stop, has cost us more than our home is worth!"

Dutch smacks his hand against the wall in anger as he rushes upstairs. Greta goes to the bottom of the steps and calls out to him.

"Don't leave this house again until I decide you-"

"Shut up!" Dutch yells, interrupting her.

Dutch arrives in his room, slamming the door close and standing there. He breathes heavily in anger and frustration. Sweat coming down his face. He kicks a stole over to let out his anger.

"Goddammit!" Dutch says to himself as he begins to slowly breath and trying to calm down.

* * *

In James room at his home, he stands by the door. Eavesdropping on his father and mother talking to someone downstairs.

Downstairs, James a parents, Hugh and Emily, speak with Elias by the front door. Hugh is still wearing his police uniform from that day.

"I am sorry Elias," Hugh says. "I really am. My son... well... you know, boys will be boys."

"Ken, Mark, and Tom didn't get to be much of boys now did they?" Elias asks sarcastically. "They became beaten and broken victims of your son and his little friend."

"Beaten victims?" Emily asks with clear annoyance at Elias. "A couple of stitches ain't nothing. Them boys are known for causing others much worst injuries."

Hugh puts his hand up at Emily. "Emily," he says. "Just relax, let me handle this."

"No this is crazy," Emily interrupts. Frustrated. "I know my son, and his friend. From what I hear those Spalder boys were causing a young waitress trouble. My son and his friend stepped in like men. If I a also correct, the Spalder boys are known for causing trouble to others. Perhaps this was what I call, a little deserving."

"I'm gonna stop you right there miss," Elias says. "I'm afraid Spalder and other friends of his are who run this town. So they have the right to give themselves whatever luxury they wish to obtain. People like your son don't have the right to interfere in that."

"People like my son?" Emily says offended.

"Alright," Hugh interrupts, stepping in front of his wife. Hug and Elias look at each other.

"Now Hugh, you have a very prominent and well earned reputation among the department. So it would be a shame for Chief Howards to hear your allowing your son to cause trouble, and not paying those hurt back in damages."

Hugh sighs. "No, he wouldn't."

"So, while James little friend and his mother are gonna be paying us back for the medical treatment of Mr. Spader's sons... you are yourself a police officer. Now I think you are aware that the police have been happy helpers towards Mr. Spalder and his little operations. In return he has served well as a major benefactor. I hope you can assist in ensuring it stays that way."

Hugh looks at Elias, unsure on what to say.

"You see," Elias begins. "Mr. Spalder needs a blind eye to a service of his he is running with Businessman Federico Bandini. But a person in your department is currently putting that in jeopardy with a little investigation. Officer Tennesser I believe?"

"Oscar Tenesser," Hugh responds while looking down. Sighing. "I know him. He's a friend of mine."

"Good," Elias responds while smiling. "Then perhaps you could have a word with him."

Elias slowly starts walking towards Hugh, and Hugh looks up at him. They both stare at each other. Tension thick in the air. Elias leans in and says to Hugh with deep intimidating tone, "Or I will."

Hugh stares back at Elias with concern. Elias slowly backs up, turns around and heads out the door.

Upstairs, James hears the front door close. He stands in silence.

"James!" Hugh calls out from downstairs.

James opens the door and enters the hallway. As he heads to the stairs, his younger brother Edward leans against the wall nearby. He looks at James as he heads downstairs.

"Seems you are about to get it full blast," Edward says.

"Shut up," James responds as he heads downstairs.

At the front door, James comes up to his father and mother. He stands there in front of them. Quiet. Hugh sighs as he crosses his arms.

"Are you crazy?" Hugh calmly but frustratedly asks James.

"Pa I was-"

"You was fighting a group of boys whose father basically owns the police," Hugh says.

"Yeah, which is stupid," Emily buds in. "James, you were protecting a poor girl from those spoiled hillbilly like bastards. No matter what any of these rich idiots say."

Hugh looks at Emily, now openly frustrated. "Stupid or not, this is how it is, now I have to make up for it."

Emily looks at Hugh. "You shouldn't have too," she says while pointing her finger in his face. "You should tell them about themselves."

"That could cost me my job, reputation, and God, knows what else!"

"I'm sorry," James suddenly says. Hugh and Emily look at James. Emily shakes her head no as she responds.

"Don't be sorry. You were helping someone and saving them from some abusive idiots. I appreciate it."

"Yeah but I don't," Hugh buds in. "I have to tell Oscar to his face to turn a blind eye on possible theft and fraud charges against Gregory Spalder. I hate personally partaking in the corruption Spalder or Bandini or any other powerful man in this town insights our police force in."

"You and your department turn a blind eye against everything he does anyway! Even if you are not personally doing it, you are involved!" Emily says in anger. She throws her arms up in frustration as she leaves to another room. Hugh and James stand there in silence. James looks at his father. He sighs.

"I am sorry father."

Hugh sighs and holds his pants belt. Looking down and thinking. He looks at James.

"I appreciate you trying to do a good thing son."

"I know but... while I am sorry. I don't regret it."

"James..."

"No," James says with confidence. "These businessmen or powerful figures... just cause they hold money and have connections... they don't have the right to force people to do what they want. To control people as they wish. It isn't right. You shouldn't have to do their bidding. Helping spread corruption."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't cause that fight in the first place however."

"I wouldn't have to of fought them if these type of corrupt and overbearing businessmen didn't always get to have there way. Controlling things. Something needs to change."

James starts walking away. Shaking his head.

"Something needs to change."

The Next day...

At Dutch's home,

Dutch walks down the stairs, wearing a some worn down clothes. As he makes it down the stairs, his mother spots him from the living room.

"Where are you going?" Greta asks. Dutch practically ignores her as he opens the door.

"Out," he says as he walks out.

"Wait!" Greta says as she gets up and rushes to Dutch. "I said for you not to leave."

Dutch stops and looks back at his mother. Already angered. "I don't rightly care. A women like you...gonna make me go crazy if I can't spend time away from you. Now I need fresh air."

Dutch walks out and closes the door. Greta stands there, sighing as she looks down sad.

Outside, Dutch stands there, looking foreword. He turns and looks back at his house. _"Perhaps you can lay with me" _He remembers Elias saying to his mother the previous night. Dutch looks down and sighs in anger. He shakes his head and continues onward.

At all small clearing area, James, Dutch, and Edward sit together.

"And then," James begins. "He told my father that since the police are 'good' friends of Mr. Spalder, he can help out with ending an investigation against him."

"Really?" asks Dutch surprised.

"Yes," Edward adds in. "It's well known the police turn a blind eye to some people but our father never had to really be involved in it. It's tearing him up."

"He's pretty mad," James says.

"Shit," Dutch says.

"What about you?" James asks.

Dutch looks away, silent.

"Dutch?" James insists.

Dutch looks at James and hesitates.

"He is making us pay fifty dollars. In damages for the medical bills they spent to treat Ken and Mark," Dutch says as he looks away again. "Either that or my mother… lays with Elias."

"Fifty?!" James says with a raised and shocked voice. Standing up and looking at Dutch with concern. Dutch stands up and walks a few feet away while talking. Clearly stressed.

"I know stitches didn't cost that much for them. But you know," Dutch says. "People like Mr. Spalder get to get what they want with all the money and power they have."

"That ain't fair," James says looking down and placing his hands on his hip. "These corrupt corporate leaders and businessmen… always getting their way and the police who should be standing up to them… are instead businessmen for the corporate bastards themselves."

Everyone is silent. With the sense of anger and tension thick in the air. James looks at Dutch and goes over to place a hand on his shoulder. Dutch looks at James.

"I won't see you get hurt," James affirms him. "You and your mother won't suffer to make fifty dollars over us defending a waitress being abused."

"I might not have a good relationship with my mother," Dutch says sighing. "But I don't wanna see her hurt. If we need fifty dollars… I am gonna get it and fix this."

"We both will," James says. Dutch sighs and responds with stress in his voice.

"I just can't figure out how the hell we'll make that kind of money soon before SPalder gets impatient and sends Elias to do something," Dutch says. "I mean my mother hardly makes money at the shop. I could get a job but it'll still take too long."

"I could ask my parents," James says. "My mother doesn't disapprove of what we did. We could get you fifty dollars."

"I don't wanna pick up a debt," Dutch says.

"No debt. This is for a friend," James affirms him. Dutch shakes his head no and backs up.

"I never needed to beg or be given money," says Dutch. "I am not gonna start now. I will earn the money."

"Well you'd have to rob someone to get fifty dollars in a few days," says James sarcastically.

"Yeah," Dutch says while chuckling. "That wouldn't make us any better then Spalder who rob people himself in his own way."

The boys are silent. Both thinking.

"Well," James begins to suggest. Dutch looks at him. "I mean depending on who robs who."

"What do you mean?" Dutch asks with peaked interest and uncertainty.

"I mean if we robbed someone who robs people," James says. "Is it really a bad thing? Or is robbing thieves in a sense getting justice for their actions…"


End file.
